Bienvenido a casa
by An Bouwer
Summary: Algunos pequeños relatos, peticiones y locuras hechos a base, y espaldas, de los personajes de Hetalia. Parejas normales y random; yoai, yuri y hetero. Actualizaciones imprecisas, tal vez hoy, tal vez en una semana(?). Espero que les gusten cada uno de ellos.
1. Bienvenido a casa

Hello everyone~! –Levanto las manos y saludo alegremente.- Well~ Hasta hace poco me decidí por escribir algo de Hetalia, tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo pero no me atrevía~ Total, me di la oportunidad y esto salió así que espero que les guste~

**Disclaimer: Los personajes usados no son míos, ellos pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Capítulo: Primero

Título: Bienvenido a casa

Pareja: SIRxChibitalia

Ranking: T (si no me equivocó)

Género: Amistad, Romance, Tragedia

Palabras: 865

* * *

Miró al cielo y cuenta las estrellas en él, el número se acerca a la cantidad de días en los que no lo ha visto.

Bajo la mirada encontrándose con las nuevas prendas que la castaña le había comprado, unos pantaloncillos cortos junto a una camisa y un chaleco a juego. Ya no llevaba el vestido de criada y eso le era extraño e igual su voz no era la misma que hasta hace un tiempo atrás. Volvió su mirada al cielo.

Suspiró con tristeza evidente mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, aún con la mirada en el paisaje nocturno se pone a recordar los pequeños pero agradables y cálidos momentos que paso con el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

—Sacro Impero Romano... –Susurra su nombre esperando que en cualquier momento éste haga acto de presencia. En la comisura de sus ojos se acumulan algunas lágrimas e intenta reprimir un sollozo, le había prometido a la Señorita Hungría que no lloraría más hasta que él llegara.

Llevó las manos a su pecho, cerca de su corazón, y siente una punzada lo cual le daba un mal presentimiento. Niega con la cabeza y se levanta para dirigirse con rapidez al despacho de su gobernante.

—¡Señor Austria! –Entro desesperado y con la respiración un tanto agitada, -¡Señor Austria! –le llama de nuevo y el nombrado levanta la mirada.

—¿Que sucede Italia? –Pregunto desconcertado y molesto por la repentina entrada del menor.

— Sacro Impero Romano... ¡Sacro Imperio Romano! –Habla en vano ya que el mayor no entendía a que se refería. Se calmó tan rápido como pudo y volvió a explicar. —¿Cuándo volveré a verlo?

El austriaco abrió los ojos con sorpresa para después desviar su mirada del castaño, se levantó de su silla y camino hacia él.

—Italia... –No sabía cómo responder ante su duda, no quería decirle la verdad ni engañarlo, que complicación.

— Yo... Lo extraño tanto, realmente lo extraño. –Y nuevamente unas lágrimas amenazan en salir de sus orbes, Austria sin saber cómo calmarle posa una mano en su cabeza y lo mira fijamente. — No quiero perderlo... Ni qué salga lastimado.

— Italia, Sacro Imperio Romano está luchando por nosotros y por eso mismo el volverá pronto, así que no llores. –Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y el pardo correspondió.- Ahora ve con la Señorita Hungría y ayúdale.

Italia respondió animadamente y corrió fuera de la oficina para buscar a la húngara dejando solo al mayor con un leve sentimiento de tristeza y culpabilidad.

—¡Ve~! ¡Señorita Hungría, quiero preparar galletas! –Aviso apenas unos segundos después de encontrarla. —¿Me ayudaría?

La personificación de Hungría le miro con ternura y asintió a su petición. Tomo al niño de la mano para ir a la cocina mientras le miraba de reojo.

—Vamos entonces, Ita-chan~ –Canturreo alegremente junto al castaño. —¿Y Para quien serán~?

—Para Sacro Imperio Romano, quiero dárselas a él cuándo llegue a casa... –Su voz se escuchaba triste pero decidida, no lloraría ni se sentiría sólo hasta que el rubio volviese. — Y cuando lo haga lo recibiré con unos deliciosos dulces y un "Bienvenido a casa", como le prometí. Aunque no me vea como antes...

La chica paro en seco y sin más abrazo al menor, él correspondió algo confuso.

—Ya verás que cuando él regresé y te vea sabrá que eres el mismo Italia que conocía, y que también se alegrará cuando le des la bienvenida, así que vamos a comenzar a practicar tu cocina. –Se separó del menor y comenzó a caminar más deprisa, Italia sonrió alegremente y siguió a la mayor.

Tal vez no iba a ser la misma persona que conoció cuando niños, ni iba a ser pronto pero definitivamente volvería a encontrarse con Sacro Imperio Romano de nuevo.

.

..

...

..

.

Apretó su almohada contra su pecho y dejo escapar un sollozo de dolor y tristeza absoluta, escuchó que golpeaban la puerta y lo llamaban pero no salió, en ese instante simplemente quería desahogarse.

—¡Ita-chan/Italia! –Volvieron a llamar sin resultado, el castaño no saldría de su encierro.

—¡Déjenme sólo! –Les grito como nunca lo había hecho y los mayores aun preocupados obedecieron, era lo mejor por lo menos hasta que se calmara.

Se aferró a la almohada con fuerza desenando que todo fuese un sueño, que despertara pronto y así al día siguiente volver a ver a blondo, pero era inútil. No era un sueño, era la maldita realidad.

—¿Por qué? –Se preguntó sin obtener respuesta, no entendida como había sido posible que él muriera. —Es una mentira dicha por Francia, es lo más seguro… -Su corazón se contrajo al pensar de esa forma, Francia jamás le mentiría y menos sobre eso.

Sacro Imperio Romano estaba muerto.

No lo creía, pero tampoco podía dudar de ello. Mordió su labio con fuerza en un intento de desviar el dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Poco a poco perdió la conciencia entre lágrimas y cansancio por haber llorado tanto, pero en sueños siguió viendo al pequeño rubio que le acosaba para que se uniera a él.

Aquella fue la primera noche, pero no la última, que soñó con él primer amor de su vida.

* * *

Bueno~ bueno~ Espero que les haya gustado x333 –Riendo tontamente.- Les diré que no es lo último pero tampoco habrá continuación… creo(?) Serán una serie de one-shot y pues bueno, acepto peticiones si tienen algunas~

Claro, cada dos o tres capítulos subiré una que yo misma haya ideado, ¡Ah y sobre las peticiones! Les pido que si quieren algo solo me digan la pareja y una situación, si quieren. Por ejemplo, "Un UsUk, AU, romance-comedia, primera cita." O algo así xD

Ehm… ¿Qué más…? ¡Oh ya! Hay parejas que no escribiré ni aunque me pague… o tal vez si(?) bueno, depende si me las piden con mucha insistencia jeje~ Total dejo mi mensaje hasta aquí o si no será más largo que la historia –Ríe.-

Arrivederci~


	2. Si tan solo supieras

Oh dios... Rato sin actualizar este fic(? Pero no importa... creo... Total, les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste~

**Disclaimer: Los personajes usados no son míos, ellos pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Capítulo: Segundo

Título: Si tan solo supieras.

Pareja: FrUk-Us

Ranking: T (Si no me equivocó.)

Género: AU. Angst, Romance, Amistad.

Palabras: 735

* * *

"No te des por vencido"

Aquellas palabras aún resonaban en su cabeza, se sentía estúpido por haberlas dicho pero no había vuelta de hoja, ya estaba hecho.

Despegó la vista del comic que leía, del cual no se había concentrado nada, para después mirar por la ventana perdiéndose en el paisaje. No lograba despejar su mente hiciera lo que hiciera, lanzó una vista rápida a su celular checando la hora.

—22:18 -Susurró desanimado, a esta hora Arthur ya estaría en brazos de Francis derritiéndose por las dulces palabras del francés.

Llevó la mano a sus ojos tallándolos por debajo de sus lentes, sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar pero no se derrumbaría tan fácil. Un suspiró escapo de sus labios y su celular sonó, dudo contestar pero un héroe como él no podía ignorar una llamada de auxilio.

— ¿Diga? -Su voz se oía ronca y triste, —"Que patético" -pensó de sí mismo mientras esperaba una respuesta.

—Alfred… -Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea e inmediato reconoció la voz, era Arthur. —Gracias.

—... - Apenas fueron segundos lo que tardó en reaccionar no quería verse ni oírse como un perdedor. — ¡Ja! ¡Eso no es suficiente para pagarme pero como buen héroe que soy aceptaré tu gratitud! -Río con fuerza, tal vez más de la normal, pero el otro ni lo notó.

— ¡Idiota, todavía que me tomó la molestia de agradecerte! ¡Maldito moco... -Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por quién parecía ser el acompañante del inglés. —Agh... como sea, nos vemos luego Alfred.

Respondió con un simple "hump" y la llamada se cortó. Dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa y mordió su labio, ahora mismo deseaba que el rubio no hubiese acudido a él y que él mismo no le hubiera dado el consejo de desistir con sus sentimientos por Francis.

Pero no podía simplemente ver como el amor de su vida sufría por amor. Un amor que no era para él si no para alguien más.

Arthur siempre le vio cómo su 'pequeño hermanito menor' y nada más, en cambio, el francés era el único de quien no podía pensar como menos que un amigo y aquello le partía el alma.

Se levantó de la silla con los ánimos por los pies y se encamino a su habitación, por lo menos el dormir le libraría de sus pesares.

.

..

…

..

.

Colgó el auricular con molestia, aquel mocoso le ponía de nervios. ¿Acaso no podía aceptar unas palabras sin ser tan egocéntrico?

Negó como respuesta, Alfred siempre había sido así.

Tan malcriado, mimado, siempre un idiota presumido, un pedante que no escuchaba a los demás…

Pero a pesar de todo ello lo quería y soportaba ya que era su infantil hermano menor. Si, solo eso y se odiaba cada segundo que pensaba en que entre ellos podría haber algo más que 'hermandad'

— ¿Estás seguro de esto, _mon chéri_? –Pregunto un rubio mientras se acercaba a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Sabes que hermano mayor puede hablar con Alfred y ayudarte, no tienes que forzarte a hacerlo…

—Estoy seguro de esto, Francis. –Le cortó antes de que siguiera con su charla, se dio la vuelta hacia su acompañante y recargo su rostro en el pecho ajeno sintiendo como unos brazos lo envolvían. —No quiero que me odie por pensar así sobre él… No quiero que piense que soy repugnante… Por eso, ayúdame.

—Arthur… -Francis apretó un poco más el agarre.

Odiaba ver a uno de sus amigos así pero no podía hacer nada más que ayudar de la forma que Arthur le había pedido.

Ser amantes sin enamorarse.

Así el británico se quitaría un poco de la mente a su pequeño hermano, por lo menos es lo que había pensado.

Sintió como su camisa se mojaba lentamente y suspiro silenciosamente, recargo su mentón en la cabeza del rubio mientras sus manos comenzaban a descender lentamente por su espalda dándole leves caricias.

Arthur se removió un poco y levanto el rostro, ambas miradas se encontraron y Francis sonrío. Nunca se imaginó en esta situación con el anglosajón. Llevo una mano a la mejilla ajena para así acercar sus rostros y romper la distancia.

—"Si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo Alfred…" –Fue lo último que pensó antes de tocar los labios del otro y así empezar con un lento beso. Un beso que le hizo olvidar un momento el nombre que le quitaba el sueño.

* * *

Un poco mas corto que el pasado, lo se~ Ahm... Bueno haré spam(?

Les invito a leer una historia donde colaboro, se llama: "The Holders" [https*:/*www.*fanfiction*.net*/s/*10303266*/1/*The-Holders] (Quiten los asteriscos o busquen la historia xD)

Nos vemos a la próxima y recuerden: "Un Review anima al autor a seguir escribiendo"

See you later~


End file.
